The Curse
by All you need is Hope
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself cursed by a strange figure in a forest. He has until Christmas Day to find someone who he loves and someone who loves him back. How does Sango play into this? Will he be able to make her love him?


_**The Curse**_

Naraku was finally defeated. Sesshomaru had finally gotten his revenge. Before Naraku was dead Sesshomaru spent hours searching for clues, and had sleepless nights not that he had ever really slept before, but when he did, he couldn't.

Sesshomaru was bored. He realized this recently, with Naraku gone, Inuyasha out of his life which Sesshomaru couldn't complain. It's not like he wanted Inuyasha or his friends in his life. Sesshomaru realized he had nothing to do. This didn't excite him that much.

It was mid December, Christmas was on the way soon enough. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin have been traveling the country side, with limited breaks. Sesshomaru had been on his way back to the Western Territories to go back to his home where Rin would have a stable home and they would be out of the cold. But it was still another week trip on foot. Sesshomaru was actually surprised that Rin didn't complain that much, it was more of Jaken who was a nuisance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could we maybe stop to take a break?" asked Jaken "Plus I heard that rather odd things about the forest that were about to enter-"Sesshomaru who had been ignoring Jaken stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Jaken who look frighten.

"Jaken, tell me of these rumors" begged a curious Rin. Jaken looked up for Sesshomaru's approval. Sesshomaru just simply nodded, and once began walking away.

"Well, you see I heard things go on in that particular forest. Supposedly there's a priestess of the name of Midorikko who haunts the forest; because she was once betrayed by the one she loved. Ever since she vowed that whoever entered her forest she would curse them to find true love, and this person must also love them back of course" explained Jaken "But if you don't fine love, then you will stay cursed and you'll be alone forever" finished Jaken.

Sesshomaru who was listening to what Jaken was telling Rin about this _'curse'_.

"Do you think she will make Lord Sesshomaru love someone?" asked Rin

"Of course not, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru could power over that curse easily, I bet it wouldn't affect him in the least" said Jaken being the annoying but yet loyal servant he was.

"Stay here"

Jaken and Rin turned to hear what Sesshomaru had said, but it was too late he had disappeared into the forest.

"Do you think he'll be okay Lord Jaken" asked Rin a little shakily.

"Of course he will, I'm sure of it" said Jaken. But still even Jaken had his doubts; will Lord Sesshomaru be okay?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Who dares, go through my barrier and trespass into my forest" asked a voice "Oh, I see it is Sesshomaru of the Western Lands" said the voice again.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Sesshomaru's eyes; he wasn't affected by it of course.

"You know me?" asked Sesshomaru his voice usually calm, but his voice was more confused.

"Of course, who doesn't know the Great Sesshomaru who helped defeat Naraku? So what makes you think you can enter my forest" asked the figure.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"You do not belong here; I suspect you heard the rumors? Well why should I treat you any differently? I shall curse you like I cursed the others" explained the figure.

"What makes you think you could curse me?" asked Sesshomaru his voice hostile.

"Lord Sesshomaru you may put on the tough act, but even someone like you needs someone to love don't you?" asked the figure.

"You are to be married by Christmas Day, no later. But also you must love this person, and this person must love you. You will also follow in your father's footsteps, you will fall in love with a human" said the demon with a smirk.

Sesshomaru considered it for a moment, before making a decision. "Do as you wish, you will not be able to curse me" said Sesshomaru.

"I knew you were going to be difficult, I never imagined I had to come to this conclusion" said the figure as it slowly took out a small pouch. The figure stuck their hand into the small pouch; in its hands was a powder.

"Now this powder will make you do as I say, and I say you are to be cursed" said the figure with a small smile across their lips.

The figure took the powder and threw it right into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't see, after rubbing his eyes a couple of times when he opened them again he was back by Rin and Jaken.

"What happened my Lord?" asked Jaken running up to where Lord Sesshomaru had been standing.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he just simply looked away, and started walking along the forest going even deeper into the forest.

Sesshomaru's mind pondered to what the figure said _"You will also follow in your father's footsteps; you will fall in love with a human"_. Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his head for now.

The only important this right now was that Sesshomaru had to find a bride. He had a limited selection of course. Kikyou and Kagura were dead so they were of no use to him. Now that left the two human women that tagged along with his younger half-brother. None of these women even matched Sesshomaru's standards. This was going to be much more difficult then Sesshomaru had first thought.

Kagome was defiantly out of the question. This woman did not appeal to Sesshomaru. Her voice annoyed him much more than Jaken. Plus she is probably with Inuyasha. The only one left was the demon slayer that went by the name of Sango. Sesshomaru thought for a moment he seen her in battle she was strong, determined, skilled. She seemed stubborn, but Sesshomaru could tame her, she seemed obedient enough, and maybe she would give him strong heirs even if they were half-breeds.

Sesshomaru had made a decision; he was going to make Sango his mate.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's go to the hot spring Sango" said a cheerful Kagome grabbing her best friend's arm and pulling her along the pathway to the hot spring that was near Kaede's village.

"Kagome, I can walk you know" said Sango

"Okay fine" said Kagome letting go of Sango's arm.

"Thank you" said Sango while readjusting her boomerang strap.

As soon as Kagome and Sango reached the hot springs they slipped off their sweaty and dirty clothes from making final preparations for the annual village festival that went every year during the Christmas season.

"This feels so good, after a day of hard work" said Sango slipping into the water and letting the hot water soothe her sore muscles from working all day.

"Yeah it does feel good, I feel sort of guilty though" said Kagome "I mean everyone is doing all the work, and I'm here doing nothing, I'm too pregnant to do anything" said Kagome in a pouty mood.

"Don't worry about it Kags, it can't be helped. Plus you're not missing out on much anyway" said Sango with a giggle.

"So are you Miroku speaking still or not?" asked Kagome with a curious look on her face.

"No, I will never talk to the two-timing womanizing jerk ever again" exclaimed Sango with fire in her eyes "I mean how can I talk to him after what he did to me? He went and cheated on me with some village tramp!"

"Don't worry Sango, you'll find someone twice as better as Miroku. I'm sure of it" said Kagome gently.

"I know, but he was my first love. You know? I mean I still care about him, but I'm afraid I can no longer trust the cheating bastard ever again" said Sango.

"That's true, trust is everything" said Kagome.

Without either of them noticing that there was another listening to the conversation, Sesshomaru.

'_Hmm interesting' _thought Sesshomaru.

"Sango you will be mine" muttered Sesshomaru to himself and he disappeared without Kagome or Sango noticing.


End file.
